I Won't Say It!
by Presumptuous Cynic
Summary: Bluebells lead to singing when Alois recieves a special flower from Amelia one day. Confused and frustrated, he finds himself thinking more and more about this girl and goes to the point of singing about his feelings!  Crappy summary, sorry.  Alois/OC


I Won't Say It!

Alois stared at the gift Amelia left him.

_A bluebell._

Did she know? How did she know of the bluebells from the meadow? Was it Claude? No, he was loyal to him.

Was it those three weirdos? No, he doubted it. How would they know of his past?

No... was it that whore, Hannah? The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. Hannah didn't know anything about him! Only Claude did!

Alois came to the conclusion that Amelia just gave it to him because she thought it fit someone like him. But he didn't get it- according to Claude, bluebells were supposed to mean 'everlasting bond.'

Did Amelia wish to bond with him? And in what way did she mean?

Alois stared at the flower for a bit longer before putting it in a small flask of water. Tch. Bluebells? Wasn't it supposed to be that the man was supposed to give the woman the flowers? It was all stupid.

Alois rolled his eyes. Still his gaze returned to the bluebell. Even if it was stupid- which it WAS- the sweet aroma of the flower attracted Alois. And it was... nice for Amelia to give him one. And as much as Alois knew, Amelia didn't hand out flowers to everyone she saw! So this was definitely good, right?

Right?

...

Why was he wondering if it was good? Why did Amelia matter? That... weird girl from the future, who was so strange and different from what he was used to. She didn't have any impact on him! It wasn't like Alois wanted to know about her opinion of him!

Right?

Alois could remember the first time he met Amelia. She was dressed in some type of scandalous clothing, or so other nobles would say. Her shirt had writing that was even improper! 'I GOTS MAD NINJA SKILLS?' Was Amelia crazy when he first met her? Or was the future just crazy?

No... Alois was just crazy by thinking about this! He was thinking too much!

Thinking was for... people like Ciel! And Amelia!

Amelia. _Amelia. __**Amelia.**_

That name kept on going off in his head! Why? What was happening to him?

Alois took the bluebell out of the flask. With a rage, he threw the damn flower out of his window! What a stupid gift! Befitting a stupid girl!

He jumped onto his bed, belly first. What a waste of his time, letting that girl enter his house and visit. It was so annoying, having her in his manor. Why did she come anyways? It wasn't like she gained any money or anything from her visits. She didn't gain anything- no money, no gifts, no attention...

No... Alois gave her attention, unknowing. Was she a witch? A demon?

That was stupid, of course she wouldn't be a witch or a demon! She's not anything like Claude, and Alois was sure he didn't see any green skin on her.

Then _why_? Why would Alois give her attention, when it was she who was supposed to give him attention?

No... Amelia did give him attention. All the attention he needed from her, if not more. She even gave him that bluebell-

The bluebell!

He looked from his window, and there it was on the lawn.

Alois bolted out of his room, and headed for outside.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement... I guess I've already won that..."_ Alois unconsciously whispered as soon as he got hold of the flower once more.

_"No girl is worth the aggravation..."_ Suddenly, Alois thought someone was staring at him for behind. He couldn't let anyone but Claude see him singing to himself! He turned around to see no one.

_"That's ancient history, been there, done that!" _Alois huffed and threw the flower back on the ground. What was he thinking? Why was Amelia plaguing his thoughts? Of course she gave him attention- everyone was supposed to give him attention!

_"Who he thinks he's kidding? She's the Earth and Heaven to him, try to keep it hidden, Master we can see right through you, you cannot conceal it! We know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of..."_ Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury quietly sung to themselves, watching Alois from the gardens.

Strangely enough, Alois could hear someone singing with him! He looked around, not finding anyone. Maybe he _has_ gone insane.

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!"_ Alois crossed his arms, while shaking his head. No way coiuld he possibly be having any feeling other than hatred towards Amelia!

_"He swoons, he sighs, why deny it, uh oh..."_

Alois shook his head again. _"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love...!"_ Suddenly, the moment he said love, Amelia had burst into his thoughts once again, her smiling face glowing in the dark of his mind. _"I thought my heart learned its lesson..." _Alois thought of Luka, and how he left. He didn't want to feel like how he did at that time, never again! _"It feels so good when you start out..."_ Alois remembered how it felt to have someone always by his side. How he wished to have that feeling again... _"My head is screaming, 'get a grip, Jim! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out..." _Alois suddenly let out a melodic sigh.

_"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling...Master, we're not buying, oh we saw him hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up, when's he gonna own up that he's got, got, got it bad?" _

_"Oh, no chance! No way, I won't say it, no no!"_ Alois started strutting in the rhythm into the gardens, surrounded by roses. After walking around, he saw an orange one- he knew it was Amelia's favorite color. Slowly, a small smile crept up to his face.

_"Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love!"_

His lips instantly turning back into a frown, his gaze left the rose. _"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"_

_"You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love!" _Thompson, Canterbury and Timber were openly singing now, and surprisingly, Alois didn't feel like stopping them at the moment.

_"You're way off base, I won't say it!" _At this point, Alois was full fledged into the song, even going to the point of walking into some sort of choreography that he was pulled into. _"Get off my case, I won't say it!" _

Carefully, Timber had slipped Amelia's bluebell into Alois' open hand without being caught. _"Just don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love..."_

This time, Alois let the smile grace his features with him knowing. _"Oh at least out loud, I won't say I'm in..." _Alois sat down next to a rose bush and took in the sweet scent the bluebell still kept. _"Love..."_

Alois woke with a start. He opened his eyes to see the open window.

Wait. _Open?_

He looked over to the table to see an empty flask. The bluebell!

Alois rushed to the window to try to check if it was on the lawn. He couldn't find a trace of the flower anywhere! "Claude!"

Hearing his masters call from the opposite wing, Claude appeared after about a minute's wait.

"How may I assist you, your Highness?" Claude said in a cold tone while bowing.

"Help me find the bluebell Amelia gave me!" Alois ordered, his eyes frantic.

Surprised by his masters anxiety, Claude cautiously nodded and proceeded to tell the other servants to help look for the flower as well, although he was sure that he or Alois was going to find it anyways.

But Claude didn't know everything. While walking in the lawn that afternoon, she spied a flower that she assumed fell from Alois' room. Knowing how important this flower was to Alois, she also knew that he wouldn't have thrown it if he was in his normal state of mind. He would have kept it in care until it had rotted, even if it was from a friend or an enemy. Picking it up, she took in the sweet scent and had later put it inside a small vase she kept in her quarters.

When Hannah had heard that Alois was looking for this flower, she hid her smile as she went to her room and gently removed the flower from its vase. Quietly while Alois, Claude and the others were looking for the flower, Hannah found the flask of water and put the bluebell inside.

Suddenly, she heard Alois' footsteps.

When Alois returned to his room to search more for the flower, he was quite surprised by the fact that the flower was back in its flask. Smiling, he yelled.

"Claude!" Claude returned, and was met with a dancing Alois. "Ole! Good job finding my bluebell!"

Raising an eyebrow but not wishing to argue with Alois, Claude just bowed. But as Alois was dancing, he saw a flash of silver hair outside.

The next day, Amelia Baudelaire heard a knock at her door. After tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she opened the door.

On the doorstep, she saw an orange rose with a letter bearing the wax seal of the Trancy household.

Softly smiling, she picked up the rose and smelled the sweet perfume of the flower. After, she opened the envelope.

It read:

_Out loud, I won't say I'm in love. So this will have to do._

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Well this was short compared to Ciel's one shot. And this one didn't have much of Amelia and Alois interaction, so I'm just going to call this a long drabble.**

**Alois: I'm outraged! I'm super hot compared to Ciel, so why is his longer? And why do I only get a drabble, or whatever you call it? It's not FAIR! :(**

**Me: -_-" Well sorry. I just felt like writing this, even if it was just a long drabble. There will probably be a drabble for Ciel as well-**

**Alois: SEE? IT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Me: ...and there will probably be an actual one shot for you. I don't have a plan for this stuff, though. By the way, Ciel's one shot was sort of based on Lady and the Tramp. Which kind of fits since Ciel is a true noble while Amelia is a normal girl, just from the future. So, your one shot might be based on something like Little Mermaid or something like that. As long as it features a sappy Disney song! :D But that means I have to make a drabble for Ciel that also features a sappy Disney song... Oy.**

**Alois: Tch. Whatever. Anyways, I want to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: But I was going to have Tada-**

**Alois: I'M DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: ...sorry Tadase.**

**Tadase Hotori (from Shugo Chara!): Oh, it's fine. :)**

**Alois: Shikion does not own Kuroshitsugi, and if she did I would make her allow me to wear shorter shorts. This story is purely fanmade, and she made it because I am totally amazing. She is not getting any money from this, nor will I give her any because she made this story a stupid drabble rather than a full fledged one shot like she made Ciel. (whispers: That son of a b****.)**

**Me: ...**

**Tadase: Isn't that a bit harsh, Alois-san?**

**Alois: And YOU, filthy commoner, are to address me as Your Highness. Is that clear?**

**Tadase: What? COMMONER? YOUR HIGHNESS?**

**Kiseki (from Shugo Chara!): Tadase! You must take control of this situation! PRINCE!**

**Me: Of course. -_-"**

**Tadase: (character changes) I AM NOT A PRINCE! AND HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME AS A FILTHY COMMONER? **

**Alois: I will refer to you as whoever I please... **_**prince!**_

**Tadase: I will say this as many times as I need to remind you and all the viewers who I am... I am KING!**

**Me: Why? Why me? **

**Alois: Oh really? Well you can kiss my a**, King.**

**Tadase: RRAAAWWWWRRRR! (attacks Alois)**

**Alois: Ahh! Claude, save me!**

**Me: Sorry. I kind of have him... tied up for the moment. ^_^**

**~Somewhere in Canada~**

**Claude (struggling with spider wire): LET ME GO! **

**Fangirls: CLAUDE-KUN!**

**~Back to Shikion's World~**

**Alois: (is pinned down by Tadase's foot) Ow! Get your dirty shoe off me!**

**Tadase: I will conquer the world! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Me: Ugh... what idiots.**

**Alois and Tadase (in unison): I am Your Highness!**

**Me: -_-"**

**(cue cheesy ending song from OHSHC)**

**P.S. Yes, I had to have Alois act like a jerk in this Author's note. He was a bit...sweet in the middle to end part, so I made up for it here. And yep, he curses. A lot. :( I don't like it when people curse. It's rude. And impolite. And hurtful. Cue sad face. :(**

**I try to refrain from cursing. :) I try to keep the (normal) Tadase as an example in my mind because he never curses. And if he ever does, I would assume it was for quoting someone else before correcting their mistake. :D I think the next drabble will be for him instead of Alois.**

**Alois: HUH? NOT FAI-**

**Len Kagamine: (knocks out Alois with a banana)**

**Me: Thanks Len. :)**

**Len: No problem! :D**

**Me: BTW, look at that second sentence Alois says. "I'm super hot, so why is his**_** longer**_**?" Ahem, that's what he said. XD**

**Len: XD That is hilarious! But I have a question.**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Len: Why did you make Alois sing in this drabble? Isn't that...completely random?**

**Me: Well he's voiced by Nana Mizuki and she's a singer so I didn't think it was random. Also, the song has the same stubborness that Alois harbors.**

**Len: Oh... Wait, he's voiced by a girl?**

**Me: Yeah... and so is Tadase.**

**Len: 0_0**

**Me: And Black Star... and Ciel... **

**Len: It is all a lie... :'(**

**Me: Why are you crying? **

**Len: They're all secretly girls! **

**Me: -_- It's just the voice actors, jeez...**


End file.
